Falling for the Devil
by PrincessOzora8
Summary: Born out from the Darkness of his Father and raised by the Demon Creator himself, the Dark Prince found himself in a life filled with horror and Death. However, his mission to annihilate a Fairy Tail wizard didn't turn out the way he had planned and he was faced with his ultimate enemy yet an ultimate alley at the same time. Light... Please R&R! Also rated M for later chapters!*
1. Prologue

_Hey Peoplez!* This is my new story about dark love with some passion in-between but hopefully you saw the rating!*_

_I Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did when I wrote it...though its a new genre for me!*_

_Enjoy it!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Somewhere unknown…**

The location was dark and damp from all the mist that covered the land. The deathlike cloud that covered the land made sure that no sunlight penetrated to the surface and any life force that entered was dispersed from existence.

Deep inside this land, inside an old volcano that no longer erupted was a large cave. The cold cave was pitch-black and filled with all sorts of treasures and bones. The only thing that echoed throughout the cave was the smell of death and small snores.

"Dracon. Dracon! DRACON!" An impatient roar echoed throughout the empty cave and a wave of steam made its way through the cracks of the old volcano. A small groan was heard from a dark sleeping figure inside the cave.

A large creature with black wings with blue patterns covering the surface hit its tail impatiently, making the ground shake. "Five more years…" A voice mumbled groggily and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Do not anger me, Dracon" The dark voice threatened before a sigh echoed through the cave. The figure was revealed when its wings unwrapped themselves from his sleeping tomb.

"What is the reason for disturbing my slumber, Acnologia?" The dark-haired male asked as he stretched out his wings and cracked his neck as well as the rest of his limbs. The area he laid was covered in jewels and it was the only light that rivaled the darkness.

"Get dressed and feast on the food that I have brought. I shall tell you as you eat" The Dragon said and the dark-haired man rubbed the back of his head. His dark and twisted horns suddenly grew back into his head and in a flash of light his wings also disappeared.

The raven-haired man stepped out of the light with dark-leather clothes and a sword was sheathed by his side. He had messy spiky hair and sharp fangs that seemed to vanish as he transformed into a more humane form.

Dracon grabbed the gloves that lay next to his precious heap of jewels and pulled them on before walking on towards a large table. His boots clapped slightly while his bright gold-colored eyes opened up to look at the feast before him.

He sighed and sat down at the table before filling his plate. "How long have I been asleep before you disturbed my slumber" Dracon asked with little amusement and the Dragon growled slightly. "You were asleep for seven years" He answered and Dracon grunted as he already ate half of the large meal in front of him.

He swallowed before taking a sip of the fine wine that was placed on the table. "That's a shame. No wonder my body is still fatigue after such a short nap" He stated and Acnologia huffed. "You are extremely idle for you age, Dracon." Acnologia said and Dracon raised an eyebrow as he ate.

"I'm 350 years old. Any normal being would have died long before reaching the bridge of 200. It is only normal that I need my rest… Which year is it?" Silence seemed to surge throughout the cave before Acnologia sighed. "X791" Acnologia answered and the man chuckled before looking at the Dragon.

"Do you mind telling me why I am summoned?" Dracon asked as he finished the last of the wine and stood up to stretch his stiff muscles. "Do you remember my orders to destroy Tenrou Island?" He asked and Dracon grunted as he stretched his arms.

"It seems that the worms survived" Acnologia's face contorted into anger and Dracon chuckled. "I haven't seen you so angry in a while… Except when you almost blew up the tower when that weakling Fairy escaped. Yet my nap was disturbed in that time…" Dracon said with a heavy sigh at the memory and a tick mark appeared above Acnologia's head.

"Stop sighing! Moreover, stop interrupting me!" Acnologia snapped and Dracon looked at him with an innocent yet perplexed face expression. "You have an important mission to infiltrate the worms" Acnologia said in a stoic tone but disgust was laced in the back of his voice.

"What are you conspiring?" Dracon asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're mission is simple. Kill Natsu Dragneel and be sure to do it properly. He will pose a threat in the near future" Acnologia said and a sick smirk covered Dracon's lips.

"It would be my pleasure. He seemed like a very interesting person at the Tower of Heaven… Is that the only reason you want him annihilated?" Dracon asked pushing his curiosity and the large Dragon bared its teeth.

"Don't get cocky, fool. I do not trust the Son of Igneel especially since my rival vanished from existence" Acnologia said and Dracon chuckled. "The King of Fire Dragons… The idiot who tried to kill E.N.D. but failed miserably." He said to his amusement and Acnologia stared at the man in front of him.

"Listen carefully, Dracon. You cannot let the Prince live or even leave a body to bury like you did with Jellal Fernandes" Dracon laughed as the pleasant memory of slaughtering the wizard passed through his thoughts.

"That was a fun kill… As you wish, Father" He said bowing and the Dragon grunted. "Be sure to wash yourself with pure water" Acnologia said and Dracon's eyes shot in alarm to his father.

The color drained from his face and his eyes screamed horror at the order from the large Dragon. "Y-you're kidding!" He stuttered but saw the Dragon in front of him was dead serious. "Fine, when do I need to leave?" Dracon asked letting his shoulders slump.

"When you are finished. Remember, never to stoop as low as those filthy mortals" Dracon grunted before turning sharply on his heels and walked towards the opening of the cave.

He came to a halt and his hair waved slightly at the sudden stop. "Father, if anything happens that I do stoop as low as those insects, remember our agreement" Dracon said.

"Understood. See you soon, Dark Prince"

* * *

><p><em>That's is peoplez!* A nice short Prologue just to get you curious to where this story is headed!<em>

_Please Review me! I'm always open for suggestions and room to correct errors!* _


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey Peoplez!* This is my new story about dark love with some passion in-between but hopefully you saw the rating!*_

_I Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did when I wrote it...though its a new genre for me! Here's your next Chapter!*_

_Enjoy it!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>Crocus…The Grand Magic Games!<strong>

A familiar group of wizards traveled to the blooming capital of Fiore, Crocus after 'hard' training to regain the lost seven years they were trapped on Tenrou Island.

Now, they're competing in the Grand Magic Games, an annual wizard's festival, to regain the title of no.1 in Fiore. The Capital teams with wizards and spectators from all over the Kingdom Fiore as it does every year. In the center of the Capital lives the King inside the Flower Light Palace, Mercurius.

The arena of the Grand Magic Games, Domus Flau, is located in the western mountain…back to the exhausted team as they arrived in the large Capital.

"We still don't feel well...?!" A blue-haired female with pigtails asked as she sat on the ground with a half-numb body and a tired sigh. "Did it really work?! The Magic to unleash Second Origin..." A dark-haired ice wizard asked uncertain to the fatigue that rocketed throughout his limbs.

"I do feel that my Magic Power's increased, even though I still have a little pain in the joints." A blond beauty moaned and let her head fall onto the palms of her hands. "Geez. You people are pathetic," A scarlet-haired female said.

She wore armor with her large load of baggage by her side making the other team members sweat dropped. "WOW! I've never been to a city this huge before." A salmon-haired teenage boy with a scale-like white scarf exclaimed standing up while looking around in wonder. "Me neither!" The blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer said with a big smile.

"It's bigger than Edolas' castle town!" The small white-colored Exceed said amazed at the town's size. "So you finally made it...I took care of all the entry paperwork. You better show me the Power of Fairy Tail!" The Master of Fairy Tail said while laughing with a few members that stood behind him.

"Hey! Fairy Tail, he says!"  
>"Those chumps?!"<br>"The perennial last place losers?!"

A group of people said and laughed. "Who just laughed?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked with an anger expression. "Stifle it!" The equip-wizard snapped at the teenage boy.

"I'm sure you'll be in last place again this year, too!"  
>"And Sabertooth is sure to win it."<p>

The Salmon-haired teenage boy growled at them but refrained from attacking them. "Anybody that wants to laugh let 'em." Master Makarov said and a blue Exceed flew in. "Then I won't hold back..." He said before looking at the former members of Fairy Tail laughed.

"Listen! I've got 30 million jewels-ahem. I mean, do your best to aim for the number one Guild in Fiore!" Master Makarov said pointing at the team he chose and they smiled. "The way things are now, we can't face the first master, who saved our lives!" He said and they nodded.

"Well, the competition begins tomorrow, but unfortunately, I have no idea what it is!" He said and the Fire-Dragon Slayer's brows furrowed. "Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years, though, right?" Natsu asked.

"The competition changed every year and the team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner. I looked at the past records, but it seems there's no consistency with the events," Another blue-haired female stated with a frown.

"Erza!" Master Makarov called before putting the 'Rule Book' in the scarlet-haired female's hands. "Read the official rulebook by tomorrow." He said in an impassive tone and turned away.

"Read this...?" She asked raising an eyebrow after looking at the size of the book and the blue-haired mage smiled. "Leave it to me! I've got Windreading Glasses!" She said and everyone sighed in relief.

"To put it in a nutshell, I'd say there are three important things. The first is that a Guild Master can't participate. Anyone who doesn't have the Guild Emblem is counted as a spectator and may not participate and to maintain secrecy, the rules for each event won't be revealed until right before the event starts" The blue-haired female said.

"There's a warning at the end. It says that all the participants have to be back at their designated inn by midnight," She read. "If it's midnight, we still got plenty of time! It's not every day you get a chance to visit a town this big! Let's go exploring!" Natsu said rushing off as the blond-beauty and his Exceed followed pursuit.

"Hey! Do you even know the inn we're staying at?!" Erza yelled after them but they didn't stop. "Honeybone, right?!" The blond-beauty yelled and Erza sighed.

"Make sure you come back by midnight!" Erza yelled, slightly agitated at the three's behavior. "I'll be at the inn if anyone needs me" She said before traveling with her large luggage.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Crocus…<p>

The dark-haired man stepped inside the large Capital of Crocus with his one hand in his leather pocket while the other held a small leather bag onto his back. His eyes were hidden beneath the shadow that covered his face. His face was slightly paler than usual while his eyes were agitated.

_I hate that shit water! I always feel like shit after that torture…argh… _He stopped and looked around at all the smiles and people. His eyes travelled to the various sizes of the buildings and Inns before he slowly blinked.

Everything, including time, seemed to stop around him and everything turned into a grey color. "Well, well, well. It seems as if my strength isn't that much affected by the pure water. Now to find my target…" He walked on as he kept the scenery frozen while looking around and took in the scents around him.

He suddenly winced when he took a sniff of the air and felt slightly sickened at the smell of fresh flowers. _How am I ever going to find that moron when the smell of flowers is poisoning and dulling my senses…?! _Dracon thought agitated before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

His nose suddenly caught a strange sent of firewood and something foreign that he found quite exquisite on the one side. His ebony eyes turned into slits and changed into a golden color before catching his target a few yards away from him.

Dracon jumped up to the roof in a swift motion and jumped from rooftop-to-rooftop until stopping abruptly above his target in a crouching position. "Natsu Dragneel… Interesting. You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you." He said as if Natsu could hear him in the frozen space.

"Oh…and he has a female companion. That's good to know." A sick smirk made its way onto the Dark Prince's lips. "I'll be sure to get close to her to add a bit torture to your demise" He said before his eyes widened and a wave of nausea crashed down upon him.

His hand shot to his mouth and he coughed up small droplets of blood. "Damn…stupid water…I need a place to stay until I've recovered" Dracon growled and clenched his fist before standing up, not removing his eyes from his target.

Time slowly continued on and everything turned back to normal as the color of the blooming Capital returned. Natsu suddenly stopped and the smile on his face fell as he looked up at an empty roof.

A strange smell lingered in his nose and it sent shivers down his spine. The scent seemed to be familiar and yet so foreign but there was something sick about it. "Natsu! Come on!" Lucy called and he snapped out of his haze before grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>As nightfall slowly approached, the Dark Prince walked on in his search for a decent place to lay his head down for his strength to return. He stopped at a large Inn before walking inside as the doors slid open.<p>

The old man in front of the desk frowned deeply and Dracon could hear his disgust. "Can I help you?" The man asked, not even looking at Dracon. "What are your best rooms and do you have one open?" Dracon asked coldly and the man swallowed hard after feeling the room turn cold.

"Our best rooms are the A-class, but…" The man raised an eyebrow and scanned Dracon's appearance with much arrogance. Dracon reached his hand inside his long leather jacket and the man was immediately alarmed.

"Tch, calm down, Old Man" Dracon said before throwing a small money bag filled with gold on the counter. He outstretched his hand and a key from the A-class rack flew towards his hand before he walked on.

"I wish not to be disturbed and I will call for services. I believe that amount is sufficient" He said as he walked up the stairs, leaving the man in shock and fear. _Lowlife worm. _Dracon thought and pinched the bridge of his nose in disgust.

Despite that he was used to the behavior of humans around him. It still disgusted him to say the least. His conscious would rest easily when humans vanished from the face of Earthland.

When he reached the top of the large Inn, he unlocked his door and stepped inside before locking it once again. He turned back and looked around with a very bored expression. The room in front of his was large and it was colored with black and midnight blue theme.

There was a King size bed in the middle of the west wall and a television powered with a lacrima along with a small living room just a meter away from the bed. To his side, was a large bathroom with a large bath and shower inside and the room had its own balcony.

"I guess this will do, for now" He said looking around a bit more for anything suspicious before throwing his small leather bag next to the cupboard of the bed and walked towards the bath.

He let the warm water run and sighed as he stripped himself from the heavy clothing and made sure to gently lay his sword next to the bathe before relaxing. The warmth of the water soothed his half-stiff limbs and he succumbed himself with the feeling.

"Now this…I missed almost more than food!" He exclaimed and a ghost of a smile came upon his dark lips. He sighed for the hundredth time and let his normal slits come out as he relaxed making his eyes look like that of a true Dragon's.

_"You're mission is simple. Kill Natsu Dragneel and be sure to do it properly. He will pose a threat in the near future"_

"A threat, huh? You must mean that he'll actually rival E.N.D. Tch, if he's that strong this is going to be a true pain… Yet, I cannot wait until we lock horns. Son of Igneel" Dracon thought aloud and a memory of the crimson Dragon flashed in his mind along with the terrible feeling that came with it.

"Such power…" Dracon mumbled and licked his lips before chuckling darkly. "Yes, I cannot wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

Dracon jumped out of his room and slipped like a shadow into the night. His hard leather boots cracking any surface he jumped upon and his messy hair waved with the incredible speed.

His golden slits shone with emptiness along with darkness and another missing emotion that he himself couldn't come to describe. He felt the moon's rays on his tanned skin but thought nothing of it as he continued his journey from top to top.

_I should catch up what happened these last seven years. I bet nothing interesting except these Grand Magic Games…or I think that's what they are called. _He thought and landed on a rooftop.

"Dragon Slayers?! Both of you?!" A very familiar voice exclaimed and a familiar smell of something pleasant and firewood made its way to Dracon's nose.

A wave of excitement and adrenaline washed through his veins and he licked his lips darkly. _He's close…but he's not alone. _Dracon thought and his brows furrowed. He sniffed the air again and his eyes widened before he jumped down. He knew those familiar scents that lingered near his target and it was strange to find the two scents in the Capital of Crocus.

_Weisslogia and Skaidrum?! _He thought in shock until he saw a group of people surrounding three very intriguing Dragon Slayers with their Exceeds and the blond woman from before.

Dracon's eyes narrowed before turning into an ebony color that anyone could lose their souls in. His eyes shifted from the kneeling Fire Dragon Slayer towards the other two that had sick smirks on their faces.

_I see. I actually thought they were still alive... What a shame to waste all that power in killing them. Truly a shame if they're not even as strong as Natsu._ Dracon thought as he listened to the scene in front of him with interest.

"Maybe you oughta' call us true Dragon Slayers...we would've beaten Acnologia" Sting's voice ringed in Dracon's ears and he blinked a few times to analyze what the White Dragon Slayer had said.

Dracon's face fell before he burst out laughing making everyone look at him in shock. "That's…priceless!" He said in-between his laughs while everyone looked at the stranger with blank expressions.

"What are you laughing at?!" Sting snapped as Dracon wiped the tears away before smirking with much amusement. "I apologize for laughing I find your comment very amusing. After all, you couldn't possibly defeat Acnologia" Dracon said with a smirk that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Who are you to tell us that?!" Sting snapped once more and narrowed his blue eyes at the new comer who shrugged. His anger spiked more and his partner next to him glanced in warning towards him before looking back at the stranger

"Does it truly matter? It's quite clear that you're strong but it is inevitable that he would kill you with a mere fist" Dracon said pointing at Natsu who stared at him dumb struck. The blond-haired beauty held Natsu's blue Exceed tightly in her arms as they looked at the stranger with furrowed brows.

Everything about him seemed sinister and his eyes made them swallow hard. Though the way he was dressed with his leather attire along with the ghost of a longing look that crossed his face made them argue whether he was sinister or something else…

The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth growled and Dracon's eyes gleamed in amusement at the anger that flooded them. "What would you know?" Rogue asked in a low voice as he held Sting's shoulder to keep his partner from launching at Dracon.

Dracon studied the Shadow Dragon Slayer for a bit. He was the mysterious silent type like someone he knew. His characteristics were identical of that of his teacher and the same with his blond partner.

Dracon let out a chuff and crossed his arms over his chest, never breaking eye contact. "You'd be surprised how much I know. Especially about Weisslogia and Skaidrum. They were truly strong Dragons, yet lacked pride for their race" Dracon said and the Twin Dragons eyes' widened.

This dark figure right in front of them that smelled of absolutely nothing knew of their past. A story that they did pride themselves on, but they never mentioned the names of the deceased.

The saw him sigh exaggeratedly while throwing his hands up slightly along with a shrug. "Too bad you had to kill them for power. Yet, you're still so weak… So sad." Dracon mocked with a smirk and Natsu growled at him as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"Who are you?!" He yelled getting into a stance and clenched his fists. Dracon's face fell into an impassive emotion as he looked Natsu over. "Do not worry, kid. I'll find out soon enough" He said before turning around and his unseen sword made a small cling sound.

However, before he could walk away, Natsu let out a cry and attacked him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are much too impatient" Dracon said and before Natsu's fired fist could hit him, he moved his head to the side. Natsu's eyes widened at the speed before he crashed into the building with a yelp.

"Natsu!" The blond and the blue Exceed exclaimed. They ran to his aid and he quickly got up but Dracon was already walking away. "I'll see you later!" He said with a wave of his hand before vanishing from their sights.

_What do you think you're doing, fool!_ A voice roared inside Dracon's head and he groaned while his shoulders slumped. _Calm down. I was merely playing with my pray. _He answered before his head pulsed at the anger emitting from the voice.

_You're mission is to infiltrate the Fairy's guild and destroy Natsu Dragneel!_ The voice roared and Dracon frowned. _I'm doing what I always do, Acnologia. I have never killed or befriended anyone without testing the waters. So, stay out of my business!_ Dracon snapped before cutting off.

_What a pain having his distress all over me. I am an Apocalypse Dragon Slayer and I shan't be doubted._ Dracon thought as he vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>On the Western side of Crocus, Domus Flau was in uproar as the tournament started. The stadiums were full while the Guilds that made it through the illumination rounds sat in their designated areas.<p>

High above the stadium, on top of one of the statues, a dark figure sat with crossed arms and his sword at his side. His ebon orbs gazed through the stadium with little interest and his lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Grand Magic Games… How amusing for the Princess to host such a thing to see who the number one Guild in Fiore is." Dracon muttered under his breath.

"Okay, the players are about to take the field! Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose names clashed with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" The announcer announced as the group stepped out. However, the crowd booed them all the way despite their smirks.

Dracon chuckled with much amusement until his eyes caught a very familiar figure in the Fairy Tail Team. A flash of scarlet came into his few and he swallowed hard. "No way… She's here as well. Erza Scarlett" He rasped as his eyes were wide. A sudden image of her crying and holding a corpse of Jellal flashed through his mind.

His face made a pained expression and it felt as if he was kicked in his stomach. He grabbed his head and cursed under his breath. _I shall not stoop down to these pitiful emotions. _He thought before chuckling darkly. "Well, well, well. I cannot wait to infiltrate Fairy Tail!"

His eyes narrowed as another Guild entered the stadium and a familiar presence hit his senses. He H

"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round. Oh, my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a Guild, and in first place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!"

"So you're watching this tournament, Lord Zeref. That's good to know"

"The second-place finisher... Oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable, Fairy Tail B Team!" He announced and everyone gaped at the next team.

"We may be in the same Guild, but I go all out in a showdown an' show no mercy! You guys are competing as another team, so you're the enemy! I ain't gonna lose against you bastards!" Natsu yelled running towards them before pointing at an Iron Dragon Slayer who had a smirk covering his face.

"Metalicana…and a punk that got an implant lacrima of a Lightning Dragon. I haven't seen this many Dragon Slayers in one place before and I'm sure I sensed the power of that pest Grandine somewhere here as well. Tch, typically something to make the job harder and more amusing at the same time" Dracon made a sound in disgust and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!" The announced exclaimed and Dracon found himself attracted to the darkness that slowly crept into the members.

"Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!"

* * *

><p>Dracon found the mortal fighting of the wizards very amusing the first day of the tournament. There were strange challenges that awaited them, yet it was entertaining since he couldn't make a move yet.<p>

The waters were still much too dangerous to even touch so he would wait his turn and maybe find another way to infiltrate the strange Guild. Dracon yawned loudly and wiped the sleepy tears that came from his eyes as he watched the warriors Baccus and Elfman battle it out.

"How boring…" He mumbled before catching a strong scent of a Dragon nearby and immediately growled. Anger exploded throughout his veins and he let his aura flare unconsciously.

"Grandine!" He snarled darkly and immediately jumped to where the scent led to. His eyes changed into slits at the uncontrollable anger and he clenched his fists.

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw a group of men running away with a small blue-haired girl with pigtails, an older female and an unconscious. He smirked at the thought of playing with them before vanishing and appearing in front of them.

"Who are you?!" They yelled and Dracon chuckled darkly. "Let them go and I might keep half of your limbs uneaten" He said before they backed away in terror and fear.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" A familiar voice yelled and the men snapped around making Dracon chuckle. "You shouldn't let your eyes off the Devil" He said and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Before anyone could blink, he appeared behind them with an impassive expression. Each of them let out a cry in pain before crumbling to the ground as they clutched their wounds. The unconscious bodies lay next to them as the writhed in pain.

Dracon slowly stood up straight and sheathed his sword until it made a small click sound. His eyes found brown orbs and a smirk covered his lips. Natsu's eye widened before he took a defensive position, "You! Were you behind this?!" Natsu yelled but Dracon ignored him as he walked towards the laying figures.

"Strange, I smell two Grandines. It must be a fault or-""Answer me!" Natsu yelled angrily and Dracon sighed before looking back at Natsu with agitated eyes. "Shut up. Or do you want me to kill your precious friends here?!" Dracon snapped and Natsu gritted his teeth.

Dracon picked up with unconscious figures he saved with ease before walking towards Natsu and pushed them onto him. Natsu yelped and landed on the floor with them lying on top of him.

"You should keep a closer eye on your friends, kid. You wouldn't want them to get hurt." Dracon said with a sick smirk as he grabbed one of the men that had a large gash on his chest.

"Where are you going?!" Natsu yelled but as soon as he came, he vanished in thin air, taking the man with him. Natsu frowned deeply and clenched his fists to his side, "Who the hell are you?!" He yelled to the skies, but no one heard him over the uproar from the battle.

* * *

><p><em>That's it peoplez!* Here's the first official Chapter and from here on out there will be long chapters for you to enjoy!*<em>

_Please Review me! I'm always open for suggestions and room to correct errors!* _


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey Peoplez!*__ Here's your next Chapter!* The Chapters are mostly from Dracon's side of view and there will be mature scenes up ahead!*_

_Enjoy it!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

As the second day of the Grand Magic games commenced Dracon found himself entertained by the mortal combat between wizards. The battle between the Celestial Wizard from Sabertooth and Kagura of Mermaid Heel was indeed interesting for him.

"A woman that fights with a sheathed sword and a Wizard with the 13th key. Now, this is quite amusing indeed. However, betting your lives on such a match is stupidity in its richest forms" Dracon muttered under his breath as he sat on top of statue and finished eating a piece of meat.

He watched with a bored expression as the Serpent Bearer was called forth and beaten by Kagura with a sheathed sword. The Celestial wizard lay in defeat as Kagura walked away with victory and Yukino's life in the palm of her hands.

"T-T-The match is over! The winner if Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel!" The crowd cheered loudly while screaming the winner's name. "It's unbelievable, but Sabertooth got zero points on the second day!"

"Tch, I should've known it would end that way. Even with the Serpent's Key it relies on the Celestial Wizard's magic. That woman was far more powerful and when she unsheathes her sword someday…" Dracon smirked as he stood up and picked up the bloody uniform of a guard while the bones incinerated.

"…It'll be interesting for sure" He said before he laughed as he jumped off the statue and landed in an abandoned area just outside Domus Flau. _Where can I change? _Dracon thought as he walked around before entering an empty shack.

_This will do. _He thought before his clothes vanished without a trace in a bright flash of light and a new pair of clothes appeared around him. He now wore a Guard's uniform and armor but still had his sword sheathed around his waist.

Dracon walked out of the old shack and quickly made his way to the center of the town where the beautiful palace of Mercurius stood. _Time to find out the reason behind these Games. _

Despite that it was daylight he managed to sneak into the palace without being spotted even wearing the Guard's uniform. He looked around at the beauty of the castle and couldn't help but smirk.

_A place fitting for a Prince. _He thought before hearing someone enter and made himself scarce. "Two Celestial Wizards and both have the Keys of the Zodiac! Wonderful! This brings us one step closer to the Eclipse project!" A royal guard exclaimed before laughing as he walked into a dark basement.

Dracon's ears peaked and a sick smirk came upon his lips. _Eclipse? Now I know why they wanted these Games. Very, very interesting indeed!_

He surged through the palace until he found another opening that lead to the dark dungeons before entering the dark void. His eyes turned into golden slits and his vision heightened in the darkness.

Dracon stretched out his senses as everything faded of color and once again, time seemed to stop. He walked on until he came upon a large corridor. He blinked a few times and time passed once again as he pushed the large doors open.

To his amazement, a large golden plated gate stood in front of him and it emitted a large amount of magical energy. _This is the Eclipse Gate! Incredible! I wouldn't expect less from Lord Zeref's creations. _He thought and walked closer while examining every neck and cranny.

_If I remember Lord Zeref's words correctly, this gate disturbs time and space meaning it could result in chaos. _Dracon thought and his hands twitched slightly in excite. "How wonderful." He glanced back when he heard a group of soldiers marching towards him.

Their frowns were deep and their eyes were narrowed at the Dark Prince. They held their weapons in the direction of the Prince, unsure if he truly was a guard or just an imposter.

"Halt, soldier!" The same Royal Guard from before called while pointing his words at Dracon. "State your business!" He yelled and Dracon sighed.

"I apologize. You see I'm new in the service and accidently came across this large relic" Dracon said innocently as he pointed at the large gate. "Do not fool me, imposter." The Royal Guard snapped and Dracon chuckled.

"I was hoping you would say that" He muttered before suddenly appearing in front of him with his incredible speed. "What do you plan on doing with this, soldier?" He whispered coldly in the Guard's ear and everyone froze when they saw him hold his sword to the Royal Guard's neck.

"It's none of your business!" He snapped and Dracon chuckled in his ear making a shiver run down the Guard's spine. "You're probably right but so wrong at the same time" He whispered and before he could slit his neck a voice spoke up.

"Leave my Guard alone and state your business" A female voice spoke and everyone looked at her in shock. "Princess-" The Royal Guard was cut off when Dracon's sword came closer to his neck.

"I take it you're the one in charge of this, woman?" He asked and everyone growled at his disrespect but the Princess merely brushed it off. Her emerald colored hair fell freely down her shoulders and she wore a light turquoise dress that stopped a few inches below her bottom.

She wore high heels and had a few jewels that decorated her highly respected figure along with a crown in her hair. "Yes, now state your business" The emerald-colored female said and Dracon stepped back while sheathing his sword.

The Royal Guard clutched his neck while breathing hard and trails of sweat fell down his face. "I am merely interested in why you would want to open this gate" He said and the Princess turned around on her heels.

"I have no words for an imposter. You will leave and never return or I shall-""You'll do what? I assure you that none of your puny guards will even live if they touch me. No, they won't be able to touch me" He stated crossing his arms over his body with a challenging smirk.

"Now, I'm going to ask you very nicely and if you don't answer… Fiore's going to be missing a Princess" He said and the guards growled while the Royal Guard stepped in front of Dracon to protect the Princess.

"You will not harm her!" He yelled but before he could attack Dracon the Princess walked away making everyone freeze. "I do not fall for such empty threats" He said and Dracon felt his blood boil in anger.

"However, you will find out on your own time why the gate will be opened" She said before Dracon burst out laughing. "Oh, I already know what will happen when it does open. I'm just curious to know what you believe to happen" He said in an amused tone but his anger still lingered.

The Princess came to a halt and she turned towards the Dark Prince as his path was blocked by her Royal Guard. "You see, this gate can only be used for one purpose. Which I believe to be very dangerous, but what do you believe it does?" He asked with raised brows and crossed his arms over his chest.

The Princess glanced around before looking back at Dracon. Her eyes narrowed for a split second before feeling satisfied at the fact that he didn't lie. "Come with me" She said and walked off making everyone except Dracon gape at her sudden action.

"Princess! Are you serious?!" The Royal Guard exclaimed with a panicked expression and she nodded. "Please come along, Arcadios" The Princess said before Dracon chuckled and walked in behind her.

"Close the door and make sure no one comes near!" Arcadios ordered and the guards nodded before hurriedly closing the doors. Arcadios quickly came by the Princess' side and gave Dracon a dangerous glare to which he received a nerve-racking smirk.

"Please, this way" The Princess said and showed Dracon to a small room. It was dimly lit and against the walls there were papers as well as on the small wooden desk that stood in the middle of the room. Dracon raised an eyebrow as he walked forward to look at all the plans.

_They sure are obsessed with this Eclipse Project. _He thought before his brows furrowed. He outstretched his arm and ripped a piece of paper off from the wall. "Hey! What do you think-""It's fine, Arcadios" The Princess said cutting off the offended Royal Guard and gave him a warning glance.

"Is something to your interest?" She asked looking back at Dracon who seemed to chuckle much to their dismay. "An Eclipse Cannon that can destroy 10 000 Dragons?" He asked holding the paper for them to see.

"Yes, that is what I was told" The Princess answered and Dracon's smirk fell as the paper suddenly turned into nothing but ash. Their eyes widened and Arcadios was to slow to stop him from disintegrating the plans. "What nonsense" He said in a low voice and they looked at him blankly.

"What do you mean, imposter?" Arcadios asked and Dracon crossed his arms over his chest. "There is no such thing as an 'Eclipse Cannon'" His voice sounded certain and he himself found the information as nonsense.

"Woman, who told you such nonsense?" He asked looking down at her small frame and a frown came upon her pink lips. "How can you assure me to trust you with this information?" She asked and he chuckled as a smirk came upon his lips once more.

He found the female in front of him most amusing. Any person would've ran to the hills by now but she stayed put and so did her irritating Guard that he wish he could dispose of. "Simple, you cannot trust me. I don't care actually, but there would be more on my plate than there is now. So speak" Dracon ordered and she frowned.

"My source was someone from the future, or that is who this person claimed to be. This person warned me of the invasion of 10 000 Dragons and that the Eclipse Cannon was the only thing that could defeat them." The Princess explained and Dracon's brows knitted in agitation.

"Despite the fact that I find it amusing, it's all a lie" Dracon stated. "How do you know it's a lie?! You're a mere imposter!" Arcadios snapped and Dracon took a deep breath to calm his anger as well as the urge to slit the Guard's throat.

"You honestly think such a device can destroy 10 000 Dragons? You mortals are sure naïve. In the book of Zeref this device is described to only have one function and that is to travel through time and space" Dracon said and they looked at him with wide-eyes.

Lumps appeared in their throats and they swallowed down hard at the fact that a total stranger knew about the books of Zeref. Everything about this man screamed mystery and malice but still they stood standing.

"Who are you?" The Princess asked with wide eyes and Dracon smirked. "Don't you want to know, Spirit Princess?" He asked and their faces paled.

There he goes again to amaze them with a secret that only a handful knew and they wished for it to stay that way. Yet, he somehow knew everything like he's been living for hundreds of years.

"How do you know about that?" The Princess asked as sweat slowly trailed down her face and her heart beat in her ears. "Tch, you're energy and smell gave it all away. Don't worry, I don't care so I will not tell anyone" He said with slight amusement at the two's fear.

"Moreover, I'm leaving." He said and pushed passed them as he walked through the door. The Princess suddenly grabbed his arm and he immediately froze while his eyes turned golden slits once again, "Wait, I want to know what else you know" She said edging to know more.

"Woman, if you wish to live I suggest you remove your hand." Dracon said in a low voice that made shivers run down their spines but the Princess didn't move. "Princess Hisui, I think you should let him go" Arcadios said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Dracon had to muster all the self control to keep himself from blowing the whole Capital up but he ripped her grasp away making her fall on her knees. "Princess!"

"I'm fine" She answered to Arcadios' distress. Dracon walked away in silence and in a bright flash of light, the guard's uniform vanished and he was back in his normal attire. She slowly got up with the help of her trusted Guard and looked at the Prince's retreating form.

"I ask for your services, Prince. Please help us" Hisui said and Dracon snapped around while shocking them at his eyes. They flared anger and hatred along with something much more sinister.

"You read my mind, filth?!" He snarled and he shook with anger. His dark aura surrounded his body and veins throbbed from his limbs as he glared at them.

"I merely found your name through the darkness that clouds your thoughts" Hisui said and Dracon growled darkly. "Do not tempt me. I do not care if you're world vanishes in ashes from the invasion!" He warned before a sudden thought crossed his mind.

_Wait. This could be of great use for my mission. By making myself an ally for the Princess, my target and the rest will easily fall into the palms of my hands. After that, I'll simply kill the wench and her bastard before returning. _Dracon thought and huffed.

"I do not guarantee that I shall answer all the questions" He said and her face lit up before falling into a stoic expression when he raised his hand. "However, I shall slit your throat in front of all your precious people if you utter a word of my title, understood?" He said in a low tone and she nodded.

"Are you sure about this, Princess?" Arcadios asked unsure if her decision was wise to trust the dark imposter. "I'm sure about this. If it is to save the Kingdom" She said and Arcadios nodded slowly, though an unsettling feeling crept inside his mind.

"I don't have all day, you better get this over with" Dracon said impatiently as his eyes turned back to the ebony color and his dark aura vanished from their sights. "Follow us" The Princess said before walking on with Arcadios by her side.

Dracon smirked and chuckled mentally. _Yes, this could prove to be very interesting._

* * *

><p>"That was a pain. All this to finish my mission" Dracon muttered under his breath with a small growl as he walked on. Night had already fallen on the Capital of Crocus as he spent his time answering questions for the Princess.<p>

He growled once more at his actions and felt a tinge of his pride was damaged to stoop as low as answering questions for other beneath him. Dracon sighed as he walked with his hands in his leather pockets and was slightly irritated.

His nose picked up the smell of something burning and he chuckled slightly_. Looks like that fool's at it again._ He thought before walking on before seeing a red-haired female look out to the Capital.

The wind picked up and her scent made its way to his nose. She smelled of Strawberries and a very strong emotion that he rarely smelled from anyone in all his years. Dracon found her scent somewhat intoxicating before cursing mentally.

_Curse my heightened senses! _He thought before a small twitch made it's to his lip that some people would foresee as a smile. _On second thought, I love it. _He thought before towards the female.

"Is this any place for a young woman to be in the middle of the night?" He said and she glanced back making him stop at the familiar face. _Shit. _He thought looking at Erza before smiling nervously.

"S-sorry about that! I thought you were someone I knew!" He said with a nervously laugh while rubbing the back of his head in an innocent gesture. Erza smiled and shook her head, "It's fine. Who were you looking for? Maybe I can help you find this person" She offered but Dracon shook his head.

"Don't worry about it! I wouldn't want to disturb you. You looked like you were in deep thought" He said and saw Erza glance out to the city with a deep expression. "It's better that you disturb me." She said and Dracon felt pleased.

"Um, Erza right? From Fairy Tail?" She nodded with an unreadable facial expression and he smiled. "I can't believe I finally got the chance to meet you! I thought I would never see you again, especially since you vanished seven years ago" He said looking down with a sad expression.

"You're a fan?" Erza asked crossing her arms over her body and quirked an eyebrow. "I guess you could say that." He said as he walked in next to her.

"May I?" He asked for permission to stand next to her and she nodded with a small smile that etched onto her lips. "Thanks. It sure is a beautiful view from here!" He exclaimed looking out to the Capital and let his senses heighten slightly while standing next to her.

Dracon's ears peaked when he heard her slightly racing heartbeat and smirked mentally. _I see. So she's nervous? This is very good. _He thought before blinking at her, "If you don't mind me asking, what bothers you?" He asked and Erza looked at him with furrowed brows.

Dracon stepped back nervously, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to over step! I-I mean I understand since I am a stranger and everything!" He said waving his arms in front of him but Erza smiled to his amusement.

"It's fine. I was just thinking about tomorrow's match" She said and Dracon knew she lied the minute she said it but kept his mouth shut. "You shouldn't be worried about that! I'm sure you'll win for sure! After all, you deserve it after that stupid Raven Tail cheated" He muttered angrily and looked down.

"Oh? How do you know they cheated?" Erza asked with a raised brow but her face kept its unreadable facial expression. "Well, I just know from what I sensed, I guess" Dracon said tried to read her but she was a tight piece of work.

"You sensed?" Erza asked with a quirked eyebrow and he nodded. "Yeah, I don't look it but I'm actually a mage as well! I'm just not as good as you guys though. I still have a lot to learn" He glanced at his sword to test Erza's expression.

"You're a swordsman?"  
>"Yeah! This is my dad's sword. He gave it to me as present years ago"<p>

"May I see it?" Erza asked curiously and he nodded as he slowly unsheathed the beautiful sword. Erza gaped at the sword's beauty and Dracon smirked slightly. The hilt of the sword was black and was made from complete gold while the sword was made of the hardest lacrima on Earthland.

It was hit prize from killing on one of his missions years ago and ever since then, the sword couldn't be held or used by anyone else since it only works with his own Magic.

"Incredible" Erza actually took the sword in her hands making Dracon look at her in surprise as nothing happened. _What is this?! No one can touch the sword without dying right on the spot even if it's the hilt. Even a small cut is vital but when I use the sword I can choose who dies. Who is she?!_

"Amazing! You're father must make a fortune when he can make such quality swords!" Erza said and Dracon snapped out of his thoughts. "He did, but he died years ago" Dracon lied with a saddened face and Erza looked at him with shock.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean-" Dracon shook his head. "It's okay. It was years ago and since then I've been training to get stronger with this sword but…" He trailed off and Erza looked at him blankly.

"But?"

"I'm still far from being a swordsman like you" He managed to see a flash of light pink of her cheeks and chuckled mentally. "W-well I'm sure you'll surpass me if you keep up with your training" Erza said as he sheathed his sword.

"Really?! You think so?!" He asked gently grabbing her arms with excitement laced on his face and Erza's eyes widened at the heated skin contact. They both froze before he suddenly let go while staggering back slightly.

"S-sorry about that. I sometimes get too excited" He said in shame and smirked mentally when he heard her heartbeat sped up. "No, it's fine. I'm used to it" She said waving if off and Dracon could see slight nervousness in her system.

"What's your name?" Erza asked and he bowed slightly with a smile. "Ryuu! Er, ma'm?" He said nervously and Erza snickered.

"Well, Ryuu. It was interesting meeting you."  
>"Same here! I'll be sure to cheer for you tomorrow!"<br>"I'll see you until then"

Erza slowly walked away slowly walked away while her hair swayed from her movement. Dracon felt his chest tighten at her intoxicating smell and immediately ripped himself forward, away from her while holding his nose.

_Damn her! _He cursed and took a while before he regained his composure.

He glanced back and saw her form vanish before smirking. "Oh, yes. This is absolutely perfect!" He said before laughing evilly and his eyes flashed gold for a moment as his evil aura came out. In a flash, he jumped off the railing and into the dark night towards his Inn.

* * *

><p><span>"I'm going to announce the competition for this, the third day of the Games! The name of the event is Pandemonium!"<span> A voice echoed throughout the stadium and high above them Dracon was sitting on a statue's head with an impassive expression.

"Interesting name for this event. Oh and would you look at that! The council is here for a little judging even Doranbolt, how interesting to see his face again!" Dracon's eyes gleamed with evil and a dark chuckle escaped him.

"There will be one participant from each Guild. Please choose your representative!" The announcer announced and Dracon watched as the Guilds sent out a member but only two caught his eye.

"Titania and Obra. How very interesting…" He thought aloud and narrowed his eyes at the scene below him. "Pandemonium, a temple haunted by evil monsters! There are 100 monsters inside this temple!" One of the announcers said as a large Magic Circle appeared in the sky and a large temple came out of it.

"The monsters are D, C, B, A, S! Those are the five levels of battle powers the monsters are divided into and the higher the class, the higher the fighting strength of each monster! The S-Class monster is so strong that there's no guarantee even one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints can defeat it!"

Dracon smirked at the statement and couldn't help but chuckle. "They're all worms. It's so easy to stomp on them so these monsters are nothing but insects. Yet, they would put up a decent fight against the chosen members." Dracon watched as each one drew a lot for their turn.

His eyes lit up when Erza stepped forward as number one and a chuckle escaped him. "All 100 will be my opponent! I exercise my right to challenge 100!" She announced and everyone looked at her shocked while Dracon found her choice amusing.

"Let me see what you are made of, Titania"

Dracon's smirk never left his face as he watched Erza finish up all 100 monsters in the Pandemonium while equipping different armors with different weapons. His excitement grew to the state where he left his spot towards the infirmary where she was headed to have her wounds checked up.

_Titania. A true Fairy that seemed to soar throughout the match. How interesting that I have set my sights onto you. Yes, very interesting indeed. _He thought as he followed the smell of her scent until he stopped at a door with an innocent face.

He knocked and awaited a response but didn't get any. "Um, is anyone in there?" He asked in a nervous voice. "Go away! I hate humans!" A voice screeched and he winced slightly at his sensitive hearing.

_Worm, how dare she associate me with a human?! _He thought angrily before sighing. The door suddenly opened to reveal a bandaged Scarlett-haired female and they blinked at each other.

"Ryuu?"  
>"Erza?"<p>

Silence passed between them until he laughed, "You look horrible!" He said and laughed innocently while Erza huffed with an amused smile. "You don't look much better" She looked at his usual dark attire and he shook his head with a small smirk.

"Touché. Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you on that amazing match! I've never seen anything like that in my life!" He said but before Erza could say anything an older woman stepped out. Dracon's eyes traveled towards her and narrowed slightly.

"Stop chit-chatting and move along!" She snapped and Erza smiled. "Thank you, Poluchka-san" She said and the female grunted before slamming the door closed making the two mages flinch slightly.

Erza looked back at Dracon who kept staring at the door, "Is something the matter?" She asked and he snapped out of his gaze. "N-no, I just recognized her from the other day" He said and Erza raised an eyebrow.

"You recognize Poluchka-san?" She asked and he nodded as they slowly started to walk away. "Yeah, I was walking back from the stadium when these guys ran towards me with her, a small girl with blue hair and a cat and they were all unconscious." Dracon said and Erza's eyes widened as she came to a halt.

"I didn't know what they were doing so I immediately took out the Guards before your Fire Dragon Slayer…er, Natsu came running and shouting. It was kind of frightening at the speed he possessed" Dracon rubbed the back of his head innocently with a nervous facial expression.

"Wait, you're the one that saved Wendy and the others?" She asked and Dracon nodded slowly to see her reaction. "Yeah sorry if I didn't tell you earlier." He said with a guilty facial expression but Erza shook her head with a small smile.

"No, it's fine. Thank you. I only heard that someone took out the ones that kidnapped them but I never knew who it was" Erza said and he smiled proudly.

Silence surged throughout the hall until the crowd's cheer echoed from the stadium. "You should probably head back" Dracon said and Erza nodded. "Yes, I'll see you around, Ryuu." She said and he nodded.

"Definitely! Oh and Erza!" He called and she glanced back at him. "I cheered for you all the way!" He said and a small blush covered her cheeks as he walked on.

_What's wrong with me? _Erza thought as she walked on towards where her team stood.

* * *

><p><em>That's it peoplez!* It seems Dracon found out about the Eclipse project but all the Princess' information about the Gate is incorrect! He seems to take an interest in their plans and how will he use this to his advantage or will he? Moreover, it seems the Devil himself has set his eyes on our Fairy Queen! What will happen next?*<em>

_Please Review me! I'm always open for suggestions and room to correct errors!* _


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey Peoplez!*__ Here's your next Chapter!* The Chapters are mostly from Dracon's side of view and there will be mature scenes up ahead!*_

_Enjoy it!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Dracon kept walking and leaned against a pillar high above everyone as he measured the power of Laxus while he was beaten up by Alexei from Raven Tail.

His mouth turned into a sneer, "Pathetic. A Dragon Slayer cannot be so weak" He sneered before everything darkened around him as the color of his eyes changed. "Where is Lumen Histroire?!"

Dracon raised an eyebrow at the scene of the Raven Tail members stood in front of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Dracon let out a sigh at the scene and shook his head. "These hidden agendas are really getting on my nerves. Using Illusion magic just to find out something from the Fairies." He thought aloud with irritancy in his voice.

He walked on with closed eyes, despite the fact that Laxus powered up and beat the anti-Fairy Tail Guild into the ground. "My family's enemy is my enemy!" He cried before hitting 'Alexei' through the illusion and winning the match in result.

"Sentimental fools" He muttered before his eyes grew wide with shock at a dark presence. His face paled slightly and his mouth went dry. _W-what?! L-Lord Z-zeref can't be here…! No, it's not him. _Dracon clenched his fists to his side and looked back at the stadium and the battlefield.

His eyes shot towards the two girls that walked onto the field and his brows furrowed as he crossed his arms over his body. _It can't possibly be Grandine or her opponent. Tch, I don't like this. _He thought angrily but stayed put.

He awaited the changed of energy or even the slightest movement but right through the match, there was no change. Dracon found himself intrigued at the blue-haired girl that had the same energy as Grandine.

"She's nothing like that wench. Her eyes scream determination but that's the only thing she has from her. Sky Dragon Slayer…" He trailed off as the god Slayer battled it out with the Dragon Slayer.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Light burst: Sky Drill!" Wendy yelled as she trapped Cheria in a wind barrier before the wind attacked Cheria.

Dracon's arms fell to his side while a smirk covered his lips. He unconsciously licked his lips at the power of the small girl. _The more I see of Fairy Tail, the more I can't wait to disperse them all! Wait, my mission is to kill Natsu… _Dracon thought and sighed but his mood quickly lightened up.

_It doesn't matter. They're all just worms and their precious Erza is their ticket to doom. _He thought and had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. The sudden movement in the dark energy made his smirk vanish and his eyes traveled into the crowd where he sensed the energy.

He immediately blended in with the crowd while following the strange energy. He restrained himself from killing the people around him and clenched his fists to his side before vanishing after the energy.

"I hate crowds" He muttered as he exited before his eyes caught glance of a cloaked figure. _I've got you now! _He thought before a familiar face appeared in front of him, making him stop abruptly.

_Doranbolt! _He smirked and a gleam of evil passed through his eyes. "You're not going anywhere" He said in a low voice as he stood in front of Dracon. _I'll get that person later. _

"Who are you?!" He ordered and Dracon chuckled. "I didn't think you'll forget me that easily, Doranbolt" Dracon said and Doranbolt's eyes widened.

"So it is you, Dracon!" He exclaimed before Dracon felt the other members of the Council behind him and people started to look at them. Before Doranbolt could blink, everything around him turned grey and time stopped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What do you believe to do in cornering me, Doranbolt? Do you wish that these innocent worms die?" Dracon asked in an amused tone and Doranbolt gritted his teeth.

"What is your business here, Dracon?! Why are you suddenly back again?!" Doranbolt yelled and Dracon shrugged. "Maybe I was tired of sleeping and wanted to see what I missed!" Dracon said with amusement.

"You don't fool me, Dracon. I shall not let you kill someone like you did with Jellal!" He said and Dracon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You're going to stop me? HA!" Dracon burst out laughing and his fangs were visible as he smirked darkly.

"I am merely here to enjoy these games and then go after my target. You should be more concerned with what your dear Princess is doing." Dracon said as he walked away. Doranbolt suddenly appeared in front of him and had his fist ready.

"Leave Princess Hisui out of this!" He yelled and went to hit Dracon but his fist was caught and painfully squeezed. "You never learn, Doranbolt. Did you forget who gave you that beautiful scar?" Dracon asked before he was kicked away.

"I'm not as weak as I was then, Dracon! I have been training to take you down!" Dracon stood up with a dark growl and a dark aura started to surround him. "You wish to anger me, Doranbolt?! Should I kill everyone in this Capital?!" He yelled and his eyes flashed gold while scales appeared on his face.

Dorabolt gritted his teeth as sweat trailed off the side of his face before Dracon suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not killing anyone…yet" Dracon said before suddenly appearing in front of Doranbolt.

"I'll come for you someday…and I promise to make it as painful as possible." He whispered in Doranbolt's ear before stepping back and time ticked on normally. "Doranbolt, what's all the commotion about?" Lahar asked as he walked in with a few of his soldiers.

"We were just conversing louder than usual, forgive us" Dracon said and glanced back at Lahar who froze. His face paled and Dracon could hear his heart beat sped up drastically. "D-Dracon?!" He exclaimed and the Dark Prince smirked at his response.

"It's good to know you never forgot about me, little worm" He said and the people around them gasped at what he called a member of the council.

Lahar gritted his teeth while Doranbolt growled, "Do not worry. I'm not here to start a riot. Just keep the insects away from me and I won't do anything to make the Council too upset" Dracon said and turned around before walking off.

"You're reign will come to an end, Dracon. I'll make sure of that!" Doranbolt said and Dragon chuckled. "I cannot wait!" He said walking on while the people made way for him.

Dracon took a deep breath and sighed. _I love the smell of fear. Nothing beats it. _He thought evilly before Arcadios came next to him. He raised an eyebrow but kept walking on with the soldier.

"What do you want, Arcadios?" Dracon asked irritated all of the sudden and balled his fist to push back his irritance. "The Princess wishes to speak with you" He stated and Dracon sighed.

"She never gives up, does she?" He muttered under his breath before glancing at the Royal Guard next to him. "Fine" Arcadios lead him into the dungeons of the stadium at which Dracon raised an eyebrow at.

He glanced around the strange passage and saw a trail of cart tracks beneath them "Where are you taking me?" He asked skeptically before growling at a sudden foul smell.

His breathing caught in his throat when he stepped into a very interesting scenery. "A Dragon Graveyard?" Everywhere he looked was old bones of Dragons and filth covered everything.

"Arcadios-sama, this is the one you talked about?" A small voice asked and Dracon turned towards a familiar girl with short white hair. "Sabertooth's Celestial wizard? What is this woman doing here?" Dracon asked with little patience.

"I am Yukinno Agria, temporary sergeant of Fiore's military corps stationed in Crocus" She introduced and Dracon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you're done with being in a Guild?" Dracon asked with an amused smirk and saw her eyes flash in pain.

He didn't get a reply and shrugged it off. "So tell me, Arcadios. Are you still going forth with the operation?" He asked and the knight nodded. "Yes, if this succeeds then Zeref and Acnologia will be no more" Another voice said from behind them and everyone looked at the arriving Princess.

"So you finally believe me in the fact there is no such thing as an 'Eclipse Cannon?'" He spat slightly and Princess Hisui nodded as she ignored his venom tone. "Yes, that is why we decided on another path" Dracon furrowed his brows and his lips pressed into a hard line.

"What are you conspiring, woman?" He asked in a low tone. "We're going to travel back 400 years back in time and dispose of Zeref before he can become immortal" She stated and Dracon stared at her with a blank expression.

"If Zeref doesn't exist, then Acnologia won't either or rather that's what I believe." The Princess said and Dracon glanced back at the graveyard with an unreadable facial expression. "What will you do if your plan back-fires, woman?" He asked not looking back at them, his tone low and dangerous.

Yukino looked worriedly at the Princess and she took a small step forward. "That is why I have called you here" Dracon smirked dryly. "Are you going to ask me to help you? Who do you think I am? I certainly am not you're toy you can boss around!" He yelled spinning around and scowled at them.

"If you wish to use the Eclipse Gate, go ahead. I warned you about what it does and that was far against my pride against you mortals!" He yelled and Yukino quivered slightly in fear but tried to hide her nervousness.

"I shall watch you burn if your plan backfires and I'll enjoy every moment of it!" He snarled but the Princess didn't falter. "Why won't you help us? Is it because of our mission to kill Zeref?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Or is it because Acnologia won't exist as anything more than a Dragon Slayer?" Hisui asked and Dracon growled dangerously at her. "Only looking for my name?! What else do you know of me, filth?!" He yelled as he appeared right in front of the Princess and his dark aura flared.

"Princess Hisui!" The other two called in alarm but she raised her hand to stop them from doing anything. "Yes, I know more than just your title and I apologize for lying but I still need your assistance." Hisui said in an impassive tone.

Dracon grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her closer to him. "I never wanted to be dragged into this shit, yet you pulled me in and I agreed to tell you what I know. However, asking the Devil itself for help is preposterous" He growled out and his eyes flashed gold.

"Let her go-!" Arcadios was suddenly shot back with Dracon's dark energy and at the same time Dracon put the Princess down. "You're not the Devil" She stated simply and Dracon's eyes widened.

"You're merely a man that was consumed by darkness just like all the others" Hisui said and touched his chest without hesitation while Dracon looked at her with wide-eyes. "I can see there's more to you than darkness. You just don't know it yet" She said before her hand was slapped away.

"You're delusiona-" Dracon's head suddenly pulsed painfully while his chest burned. He fell to the ground with a cry and his hands gripped his head tightly. "W-what's happening?" Arcadios asked as he held his injured arm and came next to the Princess.

"W-what have you done?!" Dracon yelled through gritted teeth as he glared at Hisui and his body pulsed with a strange yet painful sensation. "Princess?" Yukino asked as they looked at her confused.

"He has to find the light himself first before he can help us. I merely sped up the process for him" She said before the ground suddenly shook with grave force and they staggered back. "Find…the light…my…ASS!" Dracon cried and it soon turned into a loud roar of a Dragon.

The three had to cover their ears while everything outside of Domus Flau shook with much force. The people covered their ears while trying to hold onto something as the ground slightly shook.

Natsu and Gajeel snapped around and ran out the bar and their eyes grew wide. Laxus and Wendy weren't far behind them and they looked up at the stadium while the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth looked at Domus Flau with wide-eyes.

"N-natsu-san?" Wendy asked as she held her ears and they looked back at the smaller Dragon Slayer. "It's a Dragon's Roar" Laxus said and blinked a few times before Natsu and Gajeel vanished from sight as they ran towards the roar.

"Idiots! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled after them but it fell on deaf ears. "Come on, Wendy" he said and the Sky Dragon Slayer nodded before running with them leaving the whole Guild dumbstruck.

"Where are they going?" Lucy asked while everyone looked just as confused as she was. "Let's go, Lucy, Gray" Erza said and they looked at her in disbelief.

"B-but-" A death glare cut them off and they immediately followed her after the Dragon Slayers.

* * *

><p>Dracon's body was surrounded by a dark aura as he roared to the heavens and scales appeared on his body. "W-what an incredible dark aura!" Yukino gasped while holding her ears.<p>

"Prince! Please stop or you'll destroy everything!" Princess Hisui yelled and tried to get closer but Arcadios stopped her for her own safety. "Filth! HOW DARE YOU?!" Dracon's voice roared while his golden slit eyes glared dangerously at them.

His head was suddenly jerked to the ground and he clutched his head while clenching his eyes shut. "STOP IT!" He yelled again and they looked at him confused. "What's happening to him?" Arcadios asked and Hisui sighed.

"He's fighting against the light. Since he hasn't completely fallen under darkness yet I thought it might be wise to bring him back but…I was a fool" The Princess rasped and yelped when the ground shook once more.

Dark laughter suddenly echoed throughout the Dragon Graveyard and Dracon's hands fell to his side. "Yes, you were a fool. You filthy mortals think you can just come at the Prince and do what you please?" He asked darkly as he slowly stood up and they looked at him in fear.

"I have to kill only one mortal but killing you won't make any difference once so ever." He said before Yukino pulled out her most powerful gate Key although she refrained from using it. "You won't hurt the Princess!" She said and summoned forth the 'Serpent'.

Dracon chuckled darkly before taking a deep breath as he slowly started to absorb the dark energy that emitted from the Celestial Spirit. "W-what?! He's absorbing the energy from the Serpent?!" Arcadios exclaimed before Yukino forcefully closed the gate.

Dracon swallowed the dark energy and his power exploded. "I'm not done yet!" Yukino yelled and called upon the other two spirits she had. "Open! Gate of the Golden Scales! Libra!" She yelled and pointed at Dracon.

"As you wish" Libra answered before her body glowed green she used her gravity magic and Dracon's feet broke through the ground at the Gravity change.

Dracon smirked and took another deep breath, "Roar of the…" Their eyes widened and Arcadios looked at him in disbelief. "H-he's a Dragon Slayer?!" He exclaimed and The Princess' eyes were wide in horror of what he was about to do.

"Apocalypse Dragon!" He yelled before a dark breath attack hit them dead-on making a large explosion in Domus Flau. A piece of the Dragon Graveyard was destroyed and a wall gave in above the Princess.

The breath attack reached the outskirts of the Stadium and it still shook after the force hit. Dracon's power slowly entered his body once more and he returned in his human form.

He walked on towards the crumbled wall and saw Arcadios covering the two females while rubble lay on top of him. Dracon stretched out his hand and the conscious Princess' eyes widened, "Don't do it!" She yelled before the rubble around them exploded into ash.

Her eyes widened as he walked towards them and Arcadios weakly stood up while grabbing his sword. "Stay back!" He yelled but Dracon never backed down. "Do not anger me again, mortal" Dracon snarled at the soldier before knocking him out in a flash.

"Arcadios-sama!" Yukino cried before wincing at her wounds and she couldn't stand up. "Shut up, or you're next" Dracon snapped and she looked at him in fear while quivering.

Dracon stopped in front of the Princess and picked her up by her collar once again. "I change my mind. I'll help you if your plan backfires because I want to be the one that kills you" He snarled darkly before throwing her down and turned around.

"You'd stay away from me if you know what's good for you, woman," He glanced back at her with a deadly glare. "I am the Devil and the only color in my world is that of blood" He said and they could've sworn they saw Zeref standing in front of them, before he turned back and walked away.

"W-who i-is t-that, P-princess?" Yukino asked as her voice trembled and Hisui swallowed her own fear away. "Prince Dracon" She answered and Yukino nodded. She didn't want to know the true identity of the man that almost killed them and hoped silently that he'll never return.

"Damn…him" Arcadios muttered as he slowly woke up and the Princess was immediately by his side, "Are you alright, Arcadios? I'm sorry that this happened. I didn't think it would turn out in such a disaster" She said with a guilty expression but he shook his head.

"You were only doing what you thought was best. I understand your judgment. However, we cannot let someone like that roam the streets of Crocus. It's much too dangerous" Arcadios said but the Princess was quiet as she stared at the place where the Dark Prince vanished.

* * *

><p>The four Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail stopped dead in their tracks when everything went silent around them and the massive wave of Dark Energy seemed to vanish in thin air.<p>

"Natsu-san, what was that?" Wendy asked with furrowed brows and Natsu gritted his teeth. "I don't know Wendy but nothing good. That's for sure." He said and swallowed hard at the lump in his throat.

"That was definitely a Dragon's Roar and I have a feeling that messed up energy was behind it" Gajeel said and cursed under his breath. "It's gone now. We should return to the Inn for the night" he said and they glanced back towards him.

"Aren't you going to report this to Gramps?" Natsu asked and Laxus shook his head. "No, not it we haven't found out a little more about this. Besides, we can't jump to conclusions with just hearing loud roar" He said with a deep frown.

"We'll tell him as soon as we find something solid but for now keep quiet-""Don't you think it's Master's right to know about this?" A female voice asked from behind and they snapped around. Laxus cursed mentally and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you were following us, Erza? You're so annoying sometimes" He growled out but Erza ignored his comment. "I understand if you don't want the others to worry but it is important to tell Master about this" She said while Gray and Lucy stood behind her.

Laxus huffed before walking away, "Do what you want. I'm going back to the Inn" He said and everyone watched as he walked away. "We should also return. It was a long night and everyone should get some rest before tomorrow" She said and they all nodded before she also walked back.

"I don't like this" Gray muttered and Lucy nodded. "Yeah, that energy was extremely dense. Almost as if it wanted to swallow you whole from just sensing it" Lucy said and Natsu sighed before a grin covered his face.

"Don't worry about it, guys. Let's get back and get some rest. We can try and find something out tomorrow!" Natsu said cheerfully and everyone nodded though they still felt uneasy.

_I hope we'll be all right. _Lucy thought as they moved back to the Guild.

* * *

><p>Dark figure fell to his knees as he entered a dark valley while breathing heavy and sweat trailed down his pale face.<p>

_H-how dare she?! I should've killed her where she stood! _He thought angrily before coughing loudly.

_Whatever she did to me, it won't last long. I'll just keep coughing until that wench's magic is out of my system. _He thought and slowly tried to stand up with the support of the cold wall next to him.

He had minor scrapes and bruises all along the skin that showed out from his clothes from the large excel of Energy. He slowly walked on and felt his movements were less shaky than before.

_Good the effects are already wearing out. _He thought before his vision swam once more and he coughed rapidly. _Too soon…to…talk… _He thought and his knees gave in beneath him.

Dracon heard a muffled shout behind him and dared to glance back at the figure that ran towards him. "Ryuu!" A female voice cried and he cursed mentally. "E-Erza?" He tried to fake in his voice but it came out gruff and dark.

"What happened to you?!" She asked as she immediately helped him up. _I do not need help from you mortal! _He thought angrily before coughing once more.

_Damn it!_

"I-I was attacked by something out of the blue" He stated weakly not caring if he sounded dark. "Do you know what it was? Can you describe it?" Erza asked with furrowed brows but Dracon shook his head.

"N-no" He answered and Erza gritted her teeth. "We need to get you medical attention! I'll take you back-""No. I can take care of myself. Just…help me to my room" He said cutting her off and Erza's brows furrowed.

"There is no time for your stubbornness, Ryuu. You're injured and you need help" Erza said and Dracon growled slightly. _Pray that I do not regain my strength, woman. Or you'll be my first victim for today. _He thought darkly before managing to fake a smile at her.

"I have medical supplies at my room. I'm used to aid my own injuries, I can't stand someone else helping me" He said and looked pleadingly at her brown orbs. She let out a sigh, "Then I shall aid to your injuries and nothing less" She deadpanned and Dracon restrained a growl.

"Very well, then. My room is on the top floor of the Starcus Inn" He said and she nodded before helping him towards the designated Inn. Dracon glanced at the woman as she helped him and couldn't wonder why she was helping him indeed.

It was strange, usually it took very long to befriend someone with his usual brute attitude despite that he acted as a kind person. It sickened him to the core to think of the fact that she helped him but in a way in was a relief.

_At least I'll end up in my room instead of passing out like some shithole in the middle of an alleyway. _He thought before they stopped in front of the Inn. He stared to the door and sighed. _I don't have the strength for that lowlife worm's comments._

"You better hold on, Woman" He didn't even realize he didn't call her by her name. Erza furrowed her brows before yelping when they suddenly shot to the sky and before she knew it, she was standing on a balcony outside a fairly large room.

"Damn…" Dracon muttered as most of his strength seemed to vanish. "Is this your room?" Erza asked helping him once more through the door and onto the large bed.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I just didn't want to start a riot when everyone saw me injured" He stated and Erza's eyes softened as he sat down on the bed. "Where's the medical supplies?" She asked and he pointed at a small leather bag.

"There's a bottle, would you mind giving it to me?" He asked with his last patience he had left and she nodded before pulling out a black bottle with no description on it. "What is this?" Erza asked as she felt something strange emitting from the medicine.

"It's a healing potion." Dracon lied. He knew what her reaction would be if she knew what was really inside that bottle and if she drank it or any other mortal, they would surely die. He took the bottle as she handed it over and opened it up before swallowing almost half of the bottle.

He closed his eyes as the potion took its effect and his body immediately responded as it turned back into its original state. "See? I told you I'd be fine" He said managing to bring forth the fake person he normally did before closing the bottle and stored it inside the bag again.

Erza's brows furrowed as she looked at him and a frown covered her lips. "Ryuu. You suddenly showed up as a fan after seven years and immediately made contact with me and save Wendy and the others out of your own accord and they don't even know you." Erza said and his eyebrows twitched slightly.

"Then a strange energy appears and not long after I find you limping in an alleyway" Erza said and Dracon frowned. "Where are you going with this, Erza?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm saying you're now the man you pretend to be. So spit it out. Who are you?"

* * *

><p><em>That's it peoplez!* More mysteries of Dracon's life seemed to surface in this chapter and his identity is now a warning inside the Dragon Slayers head. Yet, it seems he suffered damage from the Princess' damage that he quickly recovered with the help of Erza but now she wants to know who he is!* What will happen next? Will he reveal his true identity?* <em>

_Find out next time!*_

_Please Review me! I'm always open for suggestions and room to correct errors!*_


End file.
